


dear phil; phan

by dorkyuns



Category: Phan
Genre: Angst, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkyuns/pseuds/dorkyuns
Summary: ❛dear phil❜





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i wrote this ages ago and it is not my proudest work so yea just warning you and it is unedited and stuff so whoops

dear phil,  
today, i saw you  
i saw your beautiful blue eyes that shined so bright  
you looked at me and gave me a small smile  
i blushed a bit


	2. Chapter 2

dear phil,  
how are you so energetic?  
how are you always so happy?  
i wish i was like you  
i want to be happy and energetic  
but i can't  
because you are one of a kind.


	3. Chapter 3

dear phil,   
you sat on my table during lunch  
i tried not to look at you but i failed  
your smile is like wine  
i am addicted to it  
it is the most beautiful thing i have ever seen  
surprisingly, it gives me a will to live.


	4. Chapter 4

dear phil,  
you came upto me and talked to me  
we are kind of friends?  
i am sorry if i looked lost or like i was day dreaming  
i was lost in your eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

dear phil,  
you are as beautiful internally as you are externally


	6. Chapter 6

dear phil,  
you introduced me to your friends  
i thought i will just be there sitting quietly  
but i was wrong  
you kept talking to me


	7. Chapter 7

dear phil,  
you called me out today  
you took me to the library   
we talked about books  
and fuck, i fell in love with you even more.


	8. Chapter 8

dear phil,   
people call us same yet different  
we have the same hair cut but our fringes are in different directions.  
we both are tall.  
you are from the north whereas i am from the south.  
you were born in the winter whereas i was born in the summer.  
you were born in the night where as i was born during the day.  
you are right handed whereas i am left handed.   
i love you but i dont know if you do.


	9. Chapter 9

dear phil,  
we were watching a movie late at night  
and we were sitting really close to each other  
our heads were kind of touching  
i thought we were going to kiss


	10. Chapter 10

dear phil,  
you leaned in and kissed me  
my heart skipped a beat  
i was blushing  
i was internally screaming   
but then i woke up  
you woke me up telling me that i fell asleep  
damn it dreams


	11. Chapter 11

dear phil,  
we were playing truth and dare  
and our friends dared you to kiss me  
you didnt hesitate, you did it easily  
it was a small peck  
you seemed normal  
while i was a blushing mess  
do you not like me like i like you?  
sorry, i love you.


	12. Chapter 12

dear phil,  
it has been months since we have been friends   
and i keep on falling  
falling deep and deep  
in love with you.


	13. Chapter 13

dear phil,  
you didnt come to school today either  
i called you, you didnt pick up  
i texted you, you didnt see them


	14. Chapter 14

dear phil,  
after a week you came back  
you apologised for not calling or texting me back  
you told me the reason and  the flowers which grew because of you withered  
you were going to shift to some other place.


	15. Chapter 15

dear phil,  
today, you left.  
you hugged me goodbye.  
i was going to confess to you but you told me that you were late.  
i couldnt confess to you.


	16. Chapter 16

dear phil,  
it has been a day since you left  
i noticed that i have lost my energy


	17. Chapter 17

dear phil,  
it has been two days   
and all the flowers you planted withered


	18. Chapter 18

dear phil,  
you skyped me today   
i was happy   
you then told me that your exams are coming and that you have to study a lot cause you just joined  
you told me to forgive you as we wouldnt be able to skype for a few weeks  
i didnt know that those few weeks will become two months


	19. Chapter 19

dear phil,  
it has been a year  
you havent called me  
i think you changed your number  
you forgot about me?   
but that's okay  
i am happy that atleast you knew me for sometime  
sometimes i wished i confessed to you but i couldnt  
i have been more sad   
i dont have that smile that made me happy and gave me the will to live   
i dont want to live


	20. Chapter 20

dear phil,  
it has been one year, six months and four days  
you havent shown your existence   
i am giving up  
i am letting you go   
goodbye, love.  
a person who loved you.   
\- Daniel Howell


End file.
